El juego de Noeele
by ShadowXanah09
Summary: Noeele ha sufrido mucho y como consecuencia planea suicidarse, pero no termina como ella había esperado, sobre todo cuando aparece de la nada en la casa de seis hermanos vampiros y se queda a vivir ahí. Todo forma parte de un plan macabro que puede cobrarse la vida alguien... (ReijixOCxLaito)
1. Chapter 1

**ACLARACIONES:**

"-blablablabla :D" = diálogos comunes.

"-*blablablabla :D*" = pensamientos de los personajes.

**Ningún personaje de Dialovers es de mi propiedad, tan solo esta historia y los personajes creados por mí que vaya insertando en ella.**

**Sin más, espero que les guste**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 1:<span> la vida después de la muerte.**

**-PRÓLOGO-**

A ti, la que vio toda la maldad del mundo…

La que conoció lo que significaba andar en la oscuridad…

La que sacó toda su tristeza para arrojarse a los brazos de la muerte…

A ti, mi amor, mi estrella de media noche, mi luna sangrienta…

Por un futuro donde podamos andar juntos entre la niebla de tus labios,

…

Por volver a la vida de la forma más asombrosa, y seguir eligiéndome a mí,

A pesar de todas las veces que nos hemos encontrado en la vida…

**R.S**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El mundo es un lugar sombrío, la felicidad es tan solo la sombra de lo que una vez fue, y con eso quiero decir que jamás habrá algo realmente feliz. Hagamos lo que hagamos, las personas nos traicionarán, se aprovecharán de nosotros y nos utilizarán si ven que pueden conseguir algo gracias a nosotros… me llamo Noeele y ésta es la historia de mi muerte.

**-NOEELE POV-**

Caminaba tranquila por la silenciosa calle, eran las 3 de la mañana la última vez que miré el reloj de mi móvil, no sé cuánto tiempo más habría estado caminando entre las calles. Me gustaba la noche, me hacía sentirme menos sola, aunque eso es patético, ¿no?, puesto que en la noche no hay absolutamente nadie en ningún lado, sólo oscuridad, la luna y las estrellas.

Creo de verdad que ellas son mucha mejor compañía que cualquier otro despreciable humano.

No me di cuenta de cuando llegué a la puerta de mi casa, vivía sola, sin padres, sin hermanos, sin nada, ni siquiera un animal de compañía que hiciera mis días más… normales. No tenía suficiente dinero como para permitirme un animal después de todo, solo me alcanzaba la pensión de defunción de mis padres para comer y poco más… me mantenía lo mejor que podía.

Si fuera eso sólo no importaría, podría soportarlo bien, el problema venia una vez asistía a clase, era el lugar que más odiaba en todo el mundo, para mí no era una escuela, era un campo de exterminio, y los estudiantes mis presas. Ellos se lo habían buscado al fin y al cabo, siempre pegándome, escondiéndome las cosas, burlándose de mis padres… hoy vuelvo otra vez a clase desde que mandé a ese desgraciado de Collins al hospital…

Entré a casa y lo primero que hice fue darme una ducha, fría, no tenía para agua caliente.

Apronté mi uniforme y mi maleta marrón para asistir a clase y una vez allí me dedique a mirar hacia adelante todo el tiempo, el día no fue realmente entretenido y me dispuse a ir a casa lo más rápido que pude, la gente me evitaba y se habría hacia los costados en cuanto pasaba por su lado, prefiero que se alejen porque me tengan miedo a que lo hagan por usarme a conveniencia. Lo que vi al llegar a casa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. En mi puerta había colgado una foto de mis padres con migo de pequeña, no tendría más de 4 años y estábamos celebrando el aniversario de ellos con un pastel enorme. La foto estaba manchada con sangre falsa de la que se usaba en Halloween y con un mensaje claro en el resto de la puerta…. "ASESINA".

Lo último que recuerdo es haber ido corriendo a la azotea y, después de llorar lo que no lloré en estos 5 años, arrojarme al vacío. Mi último pensamiento fue que al fin, de una vez por todas, se acabaría mi sufrimiento y podría estar entre los cálidos brazos de mi madre, pero lo que experimenté luego fue completamente contrario a lo que creí que pasaría…

**-NORMAL POV-**

La oscuridad era envolvente, no había ni principio ni final, tan sólo un bulto en medio flotando, algo que no debería estar ahí, algo que desde luego no pertenecía ahí y debía estar en tránsito.

La oscuridad la sacudió suavemente, parecía una humana, una humana de cabello azul-turquesa, delgada para su edad, la cual aparentaba unos 18 años, piel pálida y labios carnosos.

Noelle se despertó entumecida y desconcertada, no sabía dónde estaba y no podía ver absolutamente nada.

**-NOELLE POV-**

¿Esto era morir?, tanto sufrimiento para acabar en un sitio más solitario que el mundo y sin poder encontrarse con su familia… ¿es que nunca dejaría de sufrir?

No sabía si estaba boca arriba, bocabajo o en qué posición me encontraba exactamente, lo único de lo que era consciente era de que no tenía ni frio ni calor, no pensaba en nada más que esa oscuridad y las ganas que tenia de ver a mis padres. Concentrada en intentar saber que era el sitio en el cual me encontraba no me percaté de nada hasta que una voz tranquila y masculina me despertó de mi ensoñación.

-Noeele. –dijo la voz.

No contesté, mi mente de seguro me estaba jugando una mala pasada…

-Noeele… -volví a escuchar, era mi mente.. o de verdad había algo extraño junto a mí?

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda en cuanto escuche por tercera vez mi nombre.

-¿Qu… quién eres? –dije insegura.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién soy yo?... que importará eso… estás aquí y eso es lo que importa.

…

¿Qué?

…

-Noelle, tú en verdad no deseas morir… ¿no es así? –dijo la voz denotando una tranquilidad inhumana.

No supe que contestar, ¿de verdad no quería morir?... me arrojé desde la azotea, si eso es no querer morir no quiero saber lo que será quererlo en serio…

-No, tú no deseas morir, sino no estarías donde estás ahora… -dijo la voz con una risilla.

-¿Y dónde estoy exactamente? –me atreví a preguntar, no quería sufrir más, de verdad que no.

-¿Dónde estás?... bueno… se podría decir que allí, aquí, en todos lados y en ninguna a la vez… este lugar no existe, o al menos no debería existir, pero almas como la tuya hacen que exista, esto es el limbo Noeele, aquí viene a parar la gente que no debería haber muerto aun, la gente que toma su destino con sus manos y corta los planes que estaban establecidos para ellos… alguien como tú, me temo.

-*qué?... que mierda era todo esto?* -pensé asustada.

-Iré al grano porque estoy empezando a aburrirme –dijo la voz mucho más seria- no vas a morir, no aún. Te necesito para que hagas algo por mí y luego podrás decidir si quieres morir o no, pase lo que pase será tu decisión, pero solo si consigues lo que quiero de ti.

Otra vez siendo utilizada por alguien… ¿es que acaso no iba a acabar ni estando muerta? Aunque bueno, ¿estaba muerta o estaba viva?...

-¿y si me rehúso? –pregunté con fiereza, a mí nadie me frenaría ni me obligaría a hacer nada que no quisiera… no más.

-Entonces me encargaré de que jamás puedas reunirte con tus padres cuando llegue tu hora… -dijo con una voz escalofriante.

No podía ver mi cara pero me juego el cuello a que tenía la expresión más asustada y estupefacta de mi vida, ya había perdido a mi familia una primera vez, no lo haría una segunda…

-De acuerdo, acepto. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? –dije resignada.

-Oh muy bien! –dijo la voz más enérgica- no te preocupes por esos pequeños detalles, nfufu~. Ya sabrás cuando llegue el momento que deberás hacer… ahora, ¿por qué no te despiertas? –dijo divertido.

Y tal y como pronunció esas últimas palabras, la oscuridad que me tragaba se encargó de taparme aún más y arrojarme hacia muchos lados, pensaba que era una trampa y que en verdad moriría allí, no podía respirar, ni pensar en nada coherente, lo último a lo que se aferró mi consciencia fue a la sonrisa de mis padres.

**-NORMAL POV-**

-Eh… -preguntó un chico bajito y con el pelo lila- hay una humana aquí… se ve deliciosa, no es así, Teddy? –le dijo al osito el cual nunca soltaba.

-¿Humana?... Kanato-kun está teniendo espejismos debido al hambre? Nfufu~ -dijo un chico con el pelo por los hombros y una fedora.

-Laito, cállate… -dijo el mencionado irritado- si no me crees ven a verlo tú mismo, pero no la toques, será mi comida y no quiero que la ensucies con tu olor.

-Mmm… QUE RUIDOSOS! –dijo de pronto un chico con el pelo blanco- ES QUE NO PODEÍS ESTAR CALLADOS NI UN MALDITO MOMENTO! COMO VOY A DORMIR CON TANTO ALBOROTO! Y QUIEN MIERDA ES ESA HUMANA QUE ESTÁ TIRADA EN EL SUELO DE NUESTRO SALÓN?! –dicho eso le pegó una patada a un jarrón que había encima de la mesa, partiéndolo en mil pedazos.

-Subaru! –gritó un chico atractivo y de gafas- ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no rompas las cosas de nuestra casa?

-CALLATE Y NO ME DIGAS QUE PUEDO O NO PUEDO HACER REIJI! –dijo Subaru alterado.

Un chico rubio y con expresión adormilada apareció detrás del peliblanco y le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago, lo que hizo que Subaru callera al suelo.

-tsk! MALDITO!

-Vaya, vaya, el inútil haciendo algo bueno por una vez en su vida. –dijo Reiji con desprecio.

-Sólo estaba quitándolo de mi camino… -suspiró cansado- estaba a punto de romper el sofá más cómodo. –y dicho eso se acostó en dicho sofá.

-A Shuu le gusta mucho dormir, no es cierto Teddy? –dijo Kanato con una sonrisa sádica, quien sabe qué tipo de cosas estaban pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –dijo un pelirrojo entrando por la puerta- estaba jugando a los dardos cuando un olor a humano ha llegado flotando… ¿Qué mierda es eso? –dijo posando sus ojos en la chica que yacía en el suelo.

-Ayato…no sabemos de dónde ha salido –dijo Laito- pero tiene una piel blanca y apetitosa, nfufu~ -dijo poniendo una sonrisa muy pervertida.

-tsk… -dijo Ayato poniéndose de puntillas sobre la chica- ore-sama será el primero que tome todo de ella, así que no quiero que ninguno se le acerque.

-De eso nada, Ayato –dijo Kanato- yo la vi primero, así que es mía. –dijo abrazando a su osito con cara de querer matar a alguien.

-Deberíamos despertarla y preguntarle quien es antes de hacer cualquier cosa con ella –dijo Reiji- los modales van ante todo…

-Bien! –dijo Laito- despertémosla, despertémosla!

Reiji se aproximó a ella, se sacó el guante que normalmente llevaba en la mano y de un bofetazo que le dejó la mejilla roja, la despertó.

**-NOEELE POV-**

Sentí un golpe seco y fuerte, me dejó la mejilla ardiendo como si tuviera fuego en ella y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, mi respiración volvió a mí de forma improvisada y terminé dando bocanadas de aire mientras miraba a mi alrededor.

Aquello no parecía mi casa, y las personas que tenía delante eran completamente desconocidas para mí, algunos me miraban con ganas de… ¿comerse a alguien?, otros con enfado, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron los ojos granate del que estaba más próximo a mí, no sé por qué pero mi corazón sintió una palpitación demasiado fuerte, tanto que me hizo vibrar el cuerpo entero…

**-REIJI POV-**

La vulgar humana abrió los ojos, era bonita pero tenía el pelo más extraño que hubiera visto en su vida, azul-turquesa, ¿sería suyo o teñido?. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en la casa? ¿Acaso la habría enviado padre?, la chica se despertó desconcertada y con miedo, pude olerlo.

Sus ojos viajaron a cada uno de mis hermanos, haciendo que pusiera una expresión más asustada si era posible, lógicamente un encanto, cuanto más miedo en la cara de un humano mejor era. En cambio, cuando posó sus ojos en mí ocurrió algo que jamás me había ocurrido, el corazón que poseía y que nunca palpitaba… lo hizo, una sola vez y tan fuerte que sacudió todo mi torax, ¿qué había sido eso?...

En mi subconsciente solo rondaba una frase, "Mía… solo mía…".

**-NORMAL POV-**

-¿Quién eres? –dijo el chicho de gafas y ojos granate.

-Me llamo Noeele…

* * *

><p>Tachannnn! Primer capitulo! A ver si mas tarde puedo subir el 2º espero de verdad que les vaya gustando y prometo que les va a sorprender<p>

Dejen reviews si les gustó! Me harían inmensamente feliz *3*

Nos leemos en el 2º capitulo!


	2. Capitulo 2: Soy la comida

ACLARACIONES:

"-blablabla :D" = diálogos normales.

"-*blablablá :D*" = pensamientos del personaje.

**Ningún personaje de Diabolik Lovers me pertenece, sólo son de mi propiedad los personajes que vaya insertando en mi historia y dicha historia. Sin más, disfruten de la lectura *3*!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2:<strong> Soy la comida.

**-NORMAL POV-**

-Me llamo Noeele. –dijo la chica.

-Noeele! Qué bonito nombre! –dijo el chico del sombrero.

-Bueno… a mí me parece normal. –dijo ella.

-¿Por qué estás en esta casa? –dijo un chico alto de pelo blanco.

El rostro de la chica pareció tensarse y los hermanos lo notaron, si intentaba cualquier tontería la matarían en ese mismo momento.

-Lo lamento mucho pero… no lo se. –dijo la peliazul.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? –dijo Reiji exasperado.

**-NOEELE POV-**

-*¿Cómo iba a explicarle a unos completos extraños que en mi fallido intento de suicidio termine estando en un espacio paralelo al mundo normal y que allí una voz me teletransportó a una mansión con gente dentro?*

Mi mirada volvió a posarse en el de ojos granate, cada vez que lo miraba sentía un pequeño temblor en mis manos, y eso ni me gustaba ni me tranquilizaba en absoluto.

-A ver… -empezó- yo vivo en London avenue, en el numero 15 de Rodar Street, Inglaterra… -dijo pero el pelirrojo de corbata mal hecha la interrumpió.

-Inglaterra?... pero si estamos en Japón. –sus ojos estaban irritados.

-Ja…pón? –mi cara era un poema en esos momentos, cosa que pareció entretener al rubio de los auriculares.

-Ahora que recuerdo… -comenzó- "esa persona", me contactó el otro día, me dijo que tal vez nos encontrábamos con una sorpresa un día de estos y que sobre todo debíamos ser muy cuidadosos.

-¿Cómo? –dijo Reiji- ¿y no se te ocurre mejor momento que este para informarme de la situación?

Esta era sin duda la experiencia más extraña de mi vida, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí intrigada, quería saber quiénes eran estas personas, porque estaba aquí con ellos y sobre todo, quien era esa persona que me contactó en medio de la ocuridad.

Esto… -dije indecisa- quien es "esa persona"?

Silencio, las comidas no deberían hablar sin permiso. –dijo el chico del pelo violeta.

Le miré realmente mal, no podía controlarlo, nadie me dijo nunca lo que debía hacer y menos ahora.

Vuelve a decirme que debo o no debo hacer… y estás muerto… -mi voz sonó sombría.

El ambiente se volvió frío, ya no estaban tan tranquilos como al principio, de hecho todos me miraban con los ojos como plato, todos… menos el del pelo lila.

Cómo te atreves… CÓMO TE ATREVES!? –dijo hecho una histeria- ERES UNA MALDITA Y SUCIA HUMANA, COMO OSAS DECIR ESAS PALABRAS A TEDDY Y A MI!

Dicho eso, se avalanzó sobre mí y me dejo acostada en el suelo otra vez, hizo tastabillar a Reiji el cual se pudo sostener por poco colocando las yemas de los dedos en la alfombra. Mi cabeza chocó contra el suelo con un golpe seco, este chico tenía una fuerza descomunal, demasiado para un simple y flacucho niño, ¿qué pasaba con esta maldita gente?...

-Ahora le enseñaremos… quien es el dueño y quien la comida, verdad Teddy? –dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisilla sádica.

-¿Qué?... –mi cabeza me había jugado una mala pasada, o al menos eso creí cuando vi un par de colmillos asomarse por la boca del chico, unos enormes colmillos blancos y filosos. Los vampiros no existen, los vampiros no deberían existir…

**-Flashback-**

_-Este sitio no debería existir –dijo la voz- pero lo hace, todo gracias a personas como tú._

-**Fin del Flashback-**

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos… no estaba en Inglaterra, no estaba rodeada de humanos sino que eran personas con colmillos prominentes… vampiros. Dos cosas que serían completamente extraordinarias e imposibles, demasiado imposibles…

-Vampiros… -susurré mientras el pelilila se acercaba a mi cuello peligrosamente.

-Que aproveche… Teddy… -dijo el niño.

Yo cerré mis ojos fuertemente esperando el desgarrador mordisco, ¿es que esto tenía que terminar así? ¿Tanto para esto?... pero al final, el mordisco nunca llegó. Abrí mis ojos lentamente para ver como los ojos violetas del chico estaban fijos en mí, más blanco de lo normal…

¿Qué eres? –dijo embobado.

¿perdón? –dije sin comprender.

El chico se levantó y me tendió la mano para levantarme, el resto de hermanos me miraba de forma distante, como protegiéndose de algo.

Yo soy Kanato –dijo serio- y él es Teddy, dime… -dijo mirándome con lágrimas- ¿por qué tienes la piel tan dura que no puedo clavar mis colmillos en ti?

¿Mi piel… qué? –dije llevándome la mano al cuello.

Efectivamente, allí no había señal de colmillo alguno, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Vamos a hacer las presentaciones… -dijo el moreno de ojos granate- Shuu, el primer hijo, no te acerques a él porque no hará nada de provecho, yo soy Reiji y soy el segundo hijo, debería decir que es un placer –dijo con desdén- luego vienen los trillizos, Laito, Kanato y Ayato, y por último Subaru, el del pelo blanco de allí.

Miré a cada uno , todos eran hermanos y sin embargo eran tan diferentes los unos de los otros… ¿en dónde me había metido?, ¿qué se supone que debería hacer para el propietario de la voz misteriosa?, me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza.

Bien, ustedes se han presentado, creo que es mi deber ofrecerles una explicación, como ya dije me llamo Noeele, soy originaria de Inglaterra y no tengo familia, murieron en un accidente hace 5 años. He vivido desde entonces sóla y actualmente tengo 18 años, en determinado momento de… llamémoslo impotencia, no soporté más mi situación y me arrojé desde la azotea de mi apartamento para acabar con mi vida, pero en vez de eso terminé aquí. No sé qué hago aquí sólo sé que me dijeron que debería hacer algo por alguien y que lo descubriría poco a poco, cuando esa voz dijo que me despertara, lo primero que sentí fue la cachetada de alguien y los ojos de Reiji… -intenté ser lo más sincera y contarlo de forma muy resumida, esperaba de verdad que me creyeran y que no sospecharan de mí como si fuera a hacerles algo.

Los hermanos se miraron entre ellos, sin comprender del todo, como es lógico mi historia era demasiado fantasiosa y nadie la creería, pero bueno, ellos eran vampiros, yo tampoco creía en ellos y ahora…

Tsukinami? –dijo Subaru- tal vez sean ellos, siempre han estado tras el poder de padre.

Si fueran ellos habrían dado la caraya, no olvides que su ego es incluso superior al de Ayato. –dijo Reiji.

Ehhh! Más respeto cuando habléis de ore-sama malditos, tsk… -dijo el pelirrojo.

Pero entonces… ¿quién la envía? –dijo Kanato.

No creo que tenga nada que ver con esos idiotas de los Mukami, no son tan inteligentes como para hacer esto. –dijo Laito riendo.

Hablaban de personas que en mi vida había oído mencionar, ¿serían vampiros también?. El mayor de todos, Shuu se giró hacia mí y los demás guardaron silecio, taciturno pero aún seguía siendo el mayor de todos.

Puedes quedarte, son órdenes de nuestro padre. –apagó el mp3 y se quitó los auriculares- pero debo advertirte lo siguiente, tu vida cambiará completamente a partir de ahora y aunque poseas ese extraño poder que por ahora no nos permite beber tu sangre tarde o temprano lo sobrepasaremos y te convertirás en nuestra comida.

-*mierda… ¿por qué tenían que ser tan así?* -pensé.

No sabemos quién te envía –dijo el moreno de gafas- y por ese motivo y por el hecho de que tengo muchas ganas de saber "qué" eres deberás quedarte en casa todo el rato y sólo salir cuando vayamos a la escuela.

Genial… más escuela… -dije con el seño fruncido.

Jajajaja me caes bien meloncito! –dijo Ayato mirándome de arriba abajo.

Me… meloncito? –dije sin comprender.

Meloncito, porque tus melones son muy grandes!~ -dijo divertido y pasando la lengua por uno de sus colmillos.

Maldito pervertido! –dije enfadada- mi nombre es Noeele! Llamame así!

Oh pero es más bonito llamarte usagi-chan! –dijo Laito.

U…usagi? –dije con los ojos como plato.

Sí, eres una traviesa conejita… y tarde o temprano vendrás a buscarme. –dijo el del sombrero.

Ahh… con todo el respeto del mundo Laito-kun, ni muerta… -mi cara era entre avergonzada y molesta, no era un trozo de carne y lo iba a probar.

Usagi-chan! Que mala! Nfufu~ -dijo con una risilla, en cambio sus ojos denotaban enfado.

Fuera cháchara! –dijo de pronto Reiji- Noeele, acompáñame, te mostraré dónde es tu nueva habitación.

Sin más dilación le seguí escaleras arriba una vez salimos del salón, Reiji era alto, tenía una espalda ancha y un andar muy refinado. Mi habitación estaba en el segundo piso, en el pasillo de la izquierda y entre otras dos habitaciones, cuando el de ojos granates la abrió lo primero que vi fue una enorme cama, todo cortinas rosas y doseles de encaje, las paredes de rosa claro también y los bordes de éstas en blanco, el tocador también era blanco y tenía muchos perfumes, maquillaje y demás cosas femeninas… lo odie todo nada más verlo, no me gustaban las cosas pasteles, el rosa era un color hermoso cuando lo combinabas con negro o gris… pero no con otros colores pasteles, no así.

¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Reiji al ver mi cara.

Sé que no debería quejarme, pero el color rosa no es uno de mis favoritos exactamente… -dije sin mirarle ni un momento.

Nfufu~ -sentí una pequeña risa provenir de él pero en cuanto le miré traía su habitual cara seria.

Esta será tu habitación de ahora en adelante, mantenla siempre en orden y limpia. En cuanto a la escuela, saldremos en media hora, procura ponerte el uniforme adecuadamente y darte prisa en acompañarnos, si no sigues las reglas… da igual que no podamos clavarte los colmillos, conseguiremos algo para castigarte. –dijo con autosuficiencia.

Eso ya lo veremos… -murmuré con una sonrisa sombría.

¿Disculpa? –dijo él con irritación.

Has dicho que me cambie, ¿no?, pues creo que sería de buena educación y ejemplares modales dejar a una mujer cambiarse en la intimidad. –dije cortante y con la misma arrogancia que él, no me ganaría, me lo prometí a mí misma en ese momento.

Iba a replicar algo pero no tuvo fundamentos ya que le di en donde más le dolía, los modales.

Sin más me metí de lleno en la habitación y cerré la puerta, fui al armario y busque el uniforme, era la única ropa que había allí, lo que me hizo recordar que tan solo tenía lo puesto para cambiarme, habría que solucionarlo.

Bueno, al menos el uniforme si tiene unos colores bonitos. –sonreí con resignación y me cambié.

.

.

.

**-ESCALERAS, VESTÍBULO DE LA MANSIÓN SAKAMAKI-**

**-NORMAL POV-**

- Le quedan 5 minutos, como no baje ya la voy a… -empezó a decir Reiji pero de pronto se escuchó un ruido de pasos apresurados y una figura se detuvo en lo más alto de la escalera, era ella, una ella muy cambiada y que puso de los nervios al moreno.

Noeele llevaba el uniforme del instituto pero no de una forma muy normal… la falda la llevaba bien, las medias en cambio eran por el muslo en vez de la rodilla, sus zapatos no eran los reglamentarios sino unas converse negras, la camisa la llevaba con el primer botón sin abrochar y con el lazo blanco desecho en cambio el rosa lo llevaba perfectamente encima de su blanca piel, la chaqueta la llevaba anudada a la cadera y una coleta alta dejaba ver su hermoso y largo cuello.

Pero… -dijo Reiji aunque fue interrumpido por ella.

Vamos a llegar tarde Reiji-san, apresurate. – y pasó delante de él camino a la limusina.

Al pasar pudo ver como Subaru sonreía de forma divertida, tenía una sonrisa muy bonita.

En cuanto salió de la casa pareció ver como una sombra la miraba desde el techo de la mansión, levantó su mirada y lo único que pudo ver fue una pluma blanca con manchas pardas-grises cayendo casi en su cara.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capitulo 2! :D espero que les vaya gustando, este capitulo fue a mi parecer mas aburrido que el primero pero es porque son las "presentaciones" de los personajes y de como se conocen, a partir del siguiente capitulo comenzará parte de la acción al fin :P<strong>

**Muchisimas gracias por leer y recuerda que puedes dejarme un hermosisimo review *0* son gratis!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! :)**


	3. Capitulo 3: Este búho es mío

**Aclaraciones:**

**Diabolik Lovers y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los tomo prestados para realizar esta historia, los personajes de mi invención que vaya insertando poco a poco son míos, como Noeele y Suzume por ahora **

**Sin más, disfruten de la lectura y recuerden:**

**-blablablá **** = diálogos.**

**-*blablablá ***** pensamientos**

***blablablá ***** (sin guión al principio) = estados físicos como "suspirar", "bostezar" etc.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 3:<strong> Este Búho es mío.

**-NOEELE POV-**

- Ahhh.. *bostezo*

Estaba en plena clase, me habían colocado en el último curso dado que tengo 18 años, las clases en Japón son muy diferentes a cómo eran en Inglaterra pero la adaptación era cuestión de tiempo y yo gracias a dios era rápida para acostumbrarme a las situaciones desconocidas. A mi lado, justo en los pupitres de la última fila, estaba Shuu. Era realmente extraño para él el hecho de venir a clase, o eso me había dicho Ayato antes de dejarme perdida en medio del pasillo, tuve que encontrar a Shuu y seguirle hasta la clase, una vez allí el profesor me presentó a la clase y me indicó mi asiento, me alegré de que fuera al lado de él y no en medio de la clase porque lo último que me apetecía en estos momentos era que los demás alumnos me hablaran, no era muy bueno haciendo amigos.

-Bien alumnos, presten atención a esto, para la próxima clase quiero que me traigan una redacción en la que tiene que haber lo siguiente –dijo el profesor, me caía bien- algún recuerdo de su historia personal, el cual amen mucho u odien con toda su alma y luego deberán explicar porque ese recuerdo en especial les produce ese tipo de sentimientos, una de las cosas que se deben estudiar en la psicología es la connotación emocional que le otorgamos a las cosas y así de paso nos conocemos mejor, bien, eso es todo por hoy, tengan un buen descanso y nos vemos en la siguiente clase.

El timbre tocó y todos comenzaron a levantarse, todos menos Shuu quien seguía dormido profundamente encima del pupitre. Suspiré, le miré por última vez y salí por la puerta de la clase.

-*suspiro* y que hago yo ahora hasta que termine el descanso… -me pregunté en voz baja.

Empecé a recorrer el instituto, debería conocerlo mejor para no perderme al día siguiente. La verdad, esto de asistir a clase por la noche es algo que realmente me gusta, por fin puedo estar tranquila asistiendo sin tener que aguantar los malditos rayos de sol que me cegaban o me molestaban quemando mi piel. Descubrí la sala de música y un poco más lejos unas escaleras que conducían a una azotea, la azotea tenía apenas tres farolillos en cada esquina de la pared de ladrillo por lo cual le daba un ambiente un poco tenue.

Me asomé a las rejas y pude ver la cuidad a mis pies, era una vista relajante, suspirando una vez más y decidiendo que me gustaba ese instituto me senté en el suelo a esperar el final del descanso, tal vez podría incluso echar una pequeña siesta y relajarme antes de llegar a casa. Con esos pensamientos fui cerrando los ojos poco a poco pero algo me sobresaltó y fue un pequeño peso en mi rodilla izquierda. Abrí los ojos con curiosidad y lo que vi me dejó sorprendida.

-Pero… qué? –dije sin poder creerlo.

En mi rodilla había un pequeño búho no más grande que un paquete de arroz, blanco por completo, con ojos pardos y un pequeño pico.

-De dónde has salido tú… -pregunté en voz baja embobada por la belleza del animal.

El Búho hizo un sonido bajo y se acercó más a mi dando pequeños saltitos, era algo realmente adorable de ver. ¿Sería de alguien? O ¿tal vez se había escapado?... en ese caso debería quedármelo y averiguar de dónde ha podido venir. Debería tener cuidado de que los Sakamaki no se enteraran o seguro que no podría hacer nada por él y me partiría el corazón dejarle solo.

-Bien, ven aquí –dije acercándole la palma de mi mano.

El animal pareció entenderme a la perfección y saltó a mis manos, lo metí dentro de mi camisa, gracias a dios que era pequeño y podía pasar desapercibido, me levanté de ahí al sonar el timbre y me dirigí a la siguiente clase, música.

Lo que yo no sabía, era que cierta persona me estaba observando desde hacía rato y había visto que mi ropa escondía…

**-SALA DE MÚSICA, INSTITUTO-**

**-NORMAL POV-**

La clase era lo suficientemente grande como para tener dos armarios llenos de instrumentos y un piano en una esquina, la pizarra con los pentagramas estaba al lado del piano y el resto eran todo pupitres de dos personas, a Noeele le tocó sentarse con un chico al que no conocía y Shuu en cambio se sentó detrás de ellos dos con una chica que no paraba de mirarle embobada.

-Bien chicos, antes de empezar, ¿hay alguien que sepa tocar algún instrumento? –dijo el profesor.

Todo el mundo miró a Shuu, Noeele le miró con curiosidad, ¿qué tipo de instrumento tocaría?, Shuu sin más dilación y sin decir nada se levantó y el profesor le cedió el sitio delante de la pizarra, le susurró algo al oído y a continuación Shuu se sentó en el piano.

**-NOEELE POV-**

Vi como Shuu se sentaba en el piano y mis ojos se abrieron, él sabía tocar el piano… yo siempre quise tocar uno pero no podía con el poco dinero que tenía, me empecé a preguntar si tal vez habría un piano en la casa…

Shuu suspiró casi imperceptiblemente y comenzó a mover los dedos de forma rápida y limpia, la melodía inundó la habitación en escasos segundos y perdí la noción del tiempo y de donde me encontraba, era la Moonlight Sonata… Beethoven. El rostro de Shuu transmitía tranquilidad, no era su típica cara de pasota y despreocupación, era un Shuu que no había visto hasta ahora.

Terminó la canción y volvió a ser él mismo, se levantó y se sentó en su asiento nuevamente, me giré para verle a la cara.

-Shuu-san, no me habías contado que sabías tocar el piano.-dije impresionada.

Me miró con un rostro indiferente e ignoró mis palabras, eso me molestó mucho así que le ignoré yo también. La clase pasó rápida y era hora de volver a casa, recogí mis cosas en el maletín y me dispuse a salir por la puerta cuando de pronto alguien me dijo algo.

-Violín…

Me giré hacia la voz y vi que provenía de Shuu, el cual seguía acostado en el pupitre.

-¿Cómo? –dije sin entender.

-También se tocar el violín… -dijo él haciendo que sólo yo lo escuchara.

-Vaya! Eso es genial Shuu-san –dije sonriendo- deberíamos ir a la limusina, dentro de unos minutos llegará.

Él no me dijo nada.

-Haz lo que quieras pero no llegues tarde por favor. –le dije saliendo por la puerta.

**-SHUU POV-**

Solo es una humana… ¿por qué he tenido que contarle lo del violín?...

**-PUERTA PRINCIPAL DEL INSTITUTO-**

**-NORMAL POV-**

Noeele llegó a la puerta del instituto y vió que Kanato y Laito ya estaban allí, se acercó a ellos pero se quedó a una distancia prudente, aún no se fiaba de los hermanos.

-Eeehh! Pero si es Usagi-chan! –dijo Laito sonriente- ¿me has echado de menos en todo el día, Usagi-chan?

- No. –dije cortante- *lo que me faltaba… ser acosada secxualmente por un vampiro pervertido, jamás le dejaría hacerme nada… ni siquiera aunque sea así de guapo y tenga unos labios carno… QUE MIERDA ESTÁS PENSANDO NOEELE?!* -su cara se volvió roja por culpa de sus pensamientos.

-Nfufu~ dices que no pero tu cara esta roja –se acercó a ella en un pis-pas y la arrinconó en la pared con una mano apoyada en ésta, al lado de la cabeza de ella- ¿tienes fiebre Usagi-chan?... ¿quieres que Laito-sama te cuide y te mime hasta que te pongas bien?

Noeele se puso aún más roja, no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de trato, para ella los hombres eran sacos de boxeo los cuales podía tirar al suelo, no posibles ligues ni cosas más avergonzantes todavía. Laito cada vez se acercaba más a ella, tanto que Noeele pudo oler el perfume que usaba, era un aroma realmente masculino (N/A: algo así como el desodorante AXE o piensen ustedes lo que quieran jaja xD). Noeele dirigió su mirada a los labios del vampiro los cuales eran realmente bonitos, Laito se dio cuenta y con una seductora sonrisa se acercó aún más a ella, Noeele tragó duro y sus mejillas parecían que iban a estallar.

-U-sa-gi-chan~ -dijo Laito comenzando a rozar los labios de ella.

Noeele dejó escapar un suspiro, su mente estaba en blanco y se sentía mareada, Laito despertaba en ella cosas a las que en otros tiempos jamás había siquiera tenido en cuenta.

-Me parece totalmente fuera de lugar el comportamiento que están teniendo los dos –dijo una voz fría y autoritaria, Noeele sabía bien de quien provenía- si quieren hacer ese tipo de cosas esperen al menos a llegar a la mansión, es deplorable el hecho de tener que ver esta situacion tan asquerosa.

Asquerosa… Noeele se sentía dolida, le miro por un momento y el choque se sus ojos azules con los granate de él hizo que su cuerpo volviera a vibrar, lo odiaba… no tenía explicación lógica para ese tipo de reacción involuntaria.

-La limusina acaba de llegar, vamos… -dijo rompiendo el contacto visual con ella.

Laito tenía una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

-Ten cuidado Laito –dijo Kanato- podrías salir mal parado de todo esto.

Sin más dilación, chico y osito subieron al coche dejando a Laito con una mirada llena de curiosidad y frustración.

**-MANSIÓN SAKAMAKI, HABITACIÓN DE NOEELE-**

**-NOEELE POV-**

-*suspiro* al fin en casa… ughh –dije tirándome a la cama.

Todo a mí alrededor era de color rosa pastel… me asqueaba, no era una princesita como para tener la habitación decorada asi… habría que hacer algo con tanto pastel.

El pequeño Búho ululó y salió de mi camisa, debería ponerle un nombre…

-¿Cómo deberíamos llamarte… mmm…?-dije mirándole, el búho me miró a su vez girando un poco su cabecita.- veamos… tienes cara de…-mi cabeza se quedó en blanco…mis ojos se apagaron con el azul más muerto que podía existir… fue una sensación extraña, como si viera la situación entre el búho y yo pero en tercera persona, sentía haber vivido esa sensación antes, como un dejavú que se volvía a repetir en mi historia- Suzume…

El pequeño búho ululó como si aprobara ese nombre, de todas maneras ese nombre le sentaba bien, Suzume significa "pequeño gorrión" y este extraño búho era demasiado pequeño para los de su especie.

De pronto tocaron a mi puerta, escondí a Suzume en el cajón de la cómoda y abrí, no esperaba verle en la entrada de mi habitación… no con lo que había pasado en el instituto.

-Reiji… -dije susurrando, ahí estaba otra vez, esa conexión extraña entre sus ojos y los míos.

-Veo que aún no te has cambiado, vamos a hacer la cena mensual que nuestro padre nos ordena siempre, necesito saber que es exactamente lo que deseas comer. –dijo serio.

-¿Lo que deseo comer? ¿No es acaso demasiada molestia para una simple presa? Al fin y al cabo es lo que me habéis dicho siempre desde que estoy aquí… ¿por qué querrías hacerme algo que me guste? –dije extrañada.

Reiji me miró con los ojos como platos pero se recompuso rápidamente colocando correctamente sus gafas, la mirada que me dirigió luego de eso jamás la olvidaría para el resto de mi vida.

-No quiero… hacerte una comida especial… son simples ordenes que como el segundo hijo de la familia debo cumplir, sin embargo eres la primera humana que veo que acepta y comprende su posición en esta casa… por ese simple hecho, me aseguraré de que tu comida esté en buenas condiciones y no caiga accidentalmente veneno en ella –dijo con una sonrisa realmente inquietante, en cambio a mí no me asustó en lo absoluto, es más, despertó cierta curiosidad en por qué se comportaba así, en por qué todos en esa casa se comportaban de una forma tan sádica y animal…

-Reiji-san… en verdad es raro… -le miré sin pestañear, no me asustaba esa insinuación del veneno, había estado rodeada de veneno desde que mi pesadilla había empezado con aquel accidente.

Él me miró con sorpresa y furia mezclada en sus ojos, ¿o algo más?. No pude identificar el qué pero tuve la sensación de que su mirada ocultaba algo más, me dijo algo que me dejó a cuadros desde la primera palabra hasta la última, hizo el amago de coger un mechón de mi cabello pero detuvo su mano justo a escasos milímetros…

-¿por qué…? –empezó susurrando de una forma que apenas podía oírle, el rojo de sus ojos parecía derretirse con un calor y asfixia inimaginables- …sería agradable si dejaras de confundirme.

Dicho eso, y ante mi anonadada cara, se marchó de allí a paso decidido pero tranquilo, como si lo que hubiera dicho no fuera importante o no le interesara que emociones me provocaban a mí. No caí en que aún no le había dicho cuál era mi comida favorita así que salí corriendo por el pasillo y le encontré bajando la mitad de la escalera.

-Reiji-san!... *suspiré algo sofocada* la carbonara…*suspiro* mi plato favorito… es la pasta a la carbonara. –dije esperando su respuesta.

No se volteó a mirarme ni un segundo, en cambio pude apreciar como cerraba sus dos puños y los apretaba tensamente, luego de eso siguió bajando las escaleras y se perdió por el pasillo que conducía al comedor.

-*¿es que acaso todo lo que diga o haga le molesta?...* -pensando eso me dirigí a mi habitación a ponerme ropa de andar por casa y colgar el uniforme en el armario, menos mal que había podido comprar un poco de ropa en estos días.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación me di cuenta de que las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par, cosa que yo no había hecho, y que Suzume estaba apoyado tranquilamente ululando en el balcón, me asomé a donde estaba para meterlo dentro de la habitación pero entonces algo me llamó la atención, había una rosa, una rosa negra con un listón rojo anudado en su tallo, descansando en la baranda del balcón justo al lado de Suzume. La cogí con sorpresa y curiosidad, puede que un poco de temor, ¿habría entrado a mi habitación quien quiera que fuera el que había dejado allí la rosa?... levanté mi mirada hacia el jardín de rosas que se extendía por los jardines de la mansión, y en el centro, donde los rosales de rosas blancas y rojas de unían estaban ellos, cuatro figuras de diferentes alturas, observándome, uno rubio, dos morenos y uno con el pelo castaño.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo! Tercer capítulo hecho! Me ha costado más porque estoy con trabajos en la universidad y preparando un cosplay de Mikasa para este fin de semana así que imagínense el poco tiempo que tengo TwT en fn… muchas gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo y espero tenerlas algo intrigadas al menos jajaj todo tiene su lógica ya verán como al final las cosas se van resolviendo una a una ;P ¿Quiénes serán estos cuatro chicos misteriosos?<strong>

**HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! NOS LEEMOS! CHAU CHAU! 3**


End file.
